


Dreaming of Magic

by still_lycoris



Category: Victor Frankenstein (2015)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Pre-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 07:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9225287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/still_lycoris/pseuds/still_lycoris
Summary: Igor dreams of a kindly magician.





	

He had always loved watching the magic tricks.

It was his second favourite thing in the circus, after watching Lorelei. The way they could make something appear out of nothing, it was ... amazing. He knew it was all tricks, knew it was all invention and sleight of hand and the ability to confuse the audience because they didn’t know what the magician knew. 

But sometimes, he liked to curl in his nest and dream of a _real_ magician, someone that could change the way the world was. Make the circus kinder – he could not imagine a life without the circus, but what if it was a good place, a happy place? A magician could do that, couldn’t he? And maybe if the place was kinder, he could speak to Lorelei – he wouldn’t dream of asking for more than that but that would be good. If magic were real. Which it wasn’t. So really, it was a foolish dream.

In the end, his magician was Victor Frankenstein. And by accident or design, he was a far greater magician than Igor had ever, ever expected.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 12daychristmas 2016


End file.
